


Ainda faltando

by carolss



Category: CLAMP - Works, xxxHoLic
Genre: Afterlife, Gen, Multi, Soulmates
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 02:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12049047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Apesar de todo o seu contato com o mundo espiritual Doumeki não tinha certeza sobre como seria o seu pós-vida.





	Ainda faltando

Apesar de todo o seu contato com o mundo espiritual Doumeki não tinha certeza sobre como seria o seu pós-vida. É melhor do que ele tinha esperado, ele se encontra no lugar que ele se lembra de ter sido mais feliz em vida. Ele está usando seu uniforme escolar, e embora ele não tenha passado por nenhum espelho ele sabe que ele parece como se ele tivesse dezessete anos de novo.

Ele segue pelos corredores da escola até chegar ao pátio onde eles geralmente lanchavam juntos, lá todas as arvores estão floridas. Ele se pergunta brevemente se é sempre primavera aqui. A pergunta desaparece quando ele ouve uma voz familiar.

“Doumeki-kun é bom te ver de novo”

A última vez que ele a viu havia linhas em seu rosto e os cabelos dela estavam brancos e bem mais curtos, quando ele se vira ele a encontra com os cabelos negros e longos novamente, e as únicas linhas em sua face são aquelas causadas pelo seu sorriso naquele momento.

Não é perfeito no entanto. Tem uma pessoa faltando.

Como se ela conseguisse ouvir o que estava se passando por sua mente Himawari diz :

“Um dia Watanuki-kun vai estar aqui conosco”

“Você não pode saber disso com certeza”

“Não, mas eu posso esperar”


End file.
